Burn
by True Goddess
Summary: After the tragic fire that took the lives of Ash's family. She is thrown into the world of Vampires, after Alec saves her they have this strange connection that they cannot break. But with everyone against it, will there love last, or will it burn away. Just like her parents. Alec/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

**Another new story! YA! **

**So Alec needs some love too right? Let's say Alec and Jane was changed at fourteen instead of thirteen. Just make them a little more mature looking. Anyway hope you like the first chapter.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

**Ash's POV**

It all started with the fire that changed my life. The flames traveled up my house licking the wood it was made out of viciously, showing no mercy to the inhabitants inside. The smoke filled my house blinding me from everything. I scream out for my parents and hear their screams as pieces of the roof fall onto their bodies. The smoke clogs my nose and burns my eyes but I push through it searching for my parents. I find them on the ground the life slipping from their eyes. They smile at me one last time and I watch them die. I hold back a sob and try to escape the house just for the door to be blocked.

My lungs burned and I could barely see through my tears. I eventually collapsed on the ground and welcomed in the peaceful darkness, and prayed that I would end.

**Alec's POV**

I didn't expect a hunting trip to become this.

I had decided to go to a small town in Spain to hunt for the weekend. I had just finished off my meal and was prepared to go back to Italy. Till I heard the sound of a crackling fire and screams.

I ran in the direction of the fire to see a house in ruins. I look inside to see a man and woman both dead with severe spinal injuries. I smile sadly and continue looking through the rubble till I find her. The girls beautiful face was covered in soot and she was barely alive, but her heart was still beating strongly. Part of me wanted to kill her with the smell of her intoxicating blood. But the more reasonable part of me, the more caring part of me that I never showed. Told me to take this girl and help her.

I gently pick up her body off the ground. I hold my breathe from the scent of her blood and run as fast as I could to Italy.

"How was your trip Alec? I think you forgot to kill your midnight snack."

Felix says snickering, but once he saw the grave look on my face his grin turned into a frown.

"What is this Alec? A mortal?"

I laid her down onto the ground and beckoned a woman forward. She seemed flustered by me acknowledging her.

"Get a doctor or something she needs help."

I say urgently smoothing the hair out of the girls face. I was momentarily distracted by her delicate features.

"It'll be alright."

I murmured to her, then shocked by my actions I removed my hand from her face.

I was relived once the doctor came in and moved her from the room. Aro looked at me strangely and beckoned me towards him.

"Alec what is the meaning of this? A mortal? You know Alec what it will mean if you reveal yourself to it."

I nod understanding what my master was saying.

"Aro I did not mean to upset you. I just... I could not let her die. Please just, let us make a compromise?"

I ask fearfully.

He smiles down at me and pats my shoulder.

"Of course Alec, you may have an... association with a mortal. But remember once you reveal yourself to it. They must be changed."

I nod in agreement.

With that Aro leaves the room. I sigh and look into the girls direction.

"Send her away. But make sure she's safe."

I tell the woman, she nods and leaves the room with the girl. I take my mind off of her and try to take my mind else where. But I fail the moment I do.

**Ash's POV**

It's been seven months since the fire. My parents funeral came and went and the pain is still raw in my chest. But then I think of the voice again, his voice that beckoned me and took me out of the darkness I was in.

His beautiful musical voice that I can never forget. I try to match a face but nothing can be that brilliant.

I remember his reassuring words as he spoke them in my ears. Part of me wonders why he didn't save my parents, though I know it was too late. Part of me wishes it was not.

He said everything would be alright... But he was wrong.

I look down at the burns on my arms and then look up at my aunts face twisted in rage.

"_Usted__ chica sin valor. Todo lo que haces está mal, ¿por qué no pudiste haber muerto en el incendio. No tus padres! Ellos merecían no vive usted! Acaba de salir! SALGA DE MI SITIO!"_

**( Translation: You worthless girl. Everything you do is wrong, why couldn't you have died in the fire. Not your parents! They deserved to live not you! Just LEAVE! GET OUT OF MY SITE! )**

I nod at her and stand up picking up my small bookbag with my belongings.

_"Usted PUTA! Pensé que la familia es importante para usted! Pero me equivoqué, te dejo con mucho gusto!__"_

**( Translation: You bitch! ****I thought family was important to you! But I was wrong, I'll gladly leave! )**

With that I slam the door closed and walk out into the night angrily.

I take a few buses till I eventually find myself in Volterra, Italy.

The night is bright by the full moon shining down onto my skin. I sit on the stone ground and look up into the moon.

"What is a beautiful girl like yourself doing out here all alone?"

I look to my left to see a beautiful man leaning on the wall and walks towards me arrogantly.

Most would have been stunned by his gentle voice and beauty, but I wasn't.

I mustered up the English I know and smirked at him.

"If your thinking about getting anything tonight your wrong."

I said in my heavily accented English.

He smiled cockily and was by my side in seconds.

"I get what I want dear."

He said his cool breathe giving me chills.

I step away from him and pick up my things walking away.

"I always like to play with my food."

He purrs at me.

I run and he chases me laughing.

I run into someone and look up into his crimson eyes.

"Felix! Enough!"

He yells at the man.

He looks down at me and smiles.

"I won't let him hurt you."

I look at him shocked.

By the same voice I heard months ago.

" But dear brother I can!"

A voice said, and then I felt pain.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of the revised first chapter!**

**-True Goddess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haven't updated in forever, and I apologize. Hope the last chapter was okay thanks to ThePhantomismyLove for reviewing. **

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ash's POV**

I fell to the ground and could feel my throat raw from screaming in pain. It ran throughout my body singeing my blood, evaporating my skin and bones. It was the hottest pain I've ever felt. Being in the fire and feeling my skin singe, I could take that a million times.

This pain, this horrid pain is worse than anything I've ever experienced.

Soon the pain subsided.

I could finally see again and I threw up my dinner, and maybe my breakfast as well.

I saw the man; now that I think of it that boy tackle the girl to the ground. He held her by the throat and threw her.

I threw up again my head pounding.

I moaned and fell on my side and fell into the welcoming darkness.

I woke up groggy and to a dull ache in the back of my head.

I sat up and tried to speak but it felt as if my mouth was filled with cotton.

"Are you alright?"

I looked at the holder of that voice that made me fight death once before. I came face to face with him and couldn't help but marvel in his beauty.

He was handsome but not in a way to think he was hot. He was beautiful like an angel more than a man, or boy.

"Imfine."

I said my words slurring together.

He looked at me worriedly and someone else came back. She didn't look otherworldly like he did she had normal brown colored eyes and olive colored skin much like my own.

She seemed nervous as if she wanted to please this strange boy.

"Come with me I'll help you get ready."

She helped me bathe and dressed me in a black dress that reached just above my knees stockings and black flats. She brushed out my thick black curls and smiled once she was finished.

"You look lovely, now follow me."

She lead me to a room and the boy took my hand.

"We need to leave quickly."

I nod and he looks at me and sighs.

"I need you to trust me."

I shake my head.

"You give me no reason to do such a thing."

He sighs looking into my hazel eyes as I look into his crimson one's.

"Please, I would never hurt you. Haven't I proven that already? I saved you from that fire instead of letting you die. I could have killed you in your sleep, or when Jane had you under her control."

I sighed knowing everything he was saying was true.

"Fine."

He picked me up and soon everything went black. I was conscious but I was blind, I felt wind on my face as if I was in a vehicle.

Soon I could see again and he placed me gently to my feet.

I looked at my surroundings to see I was in a forest of some sorts.

"Why did you save me?"

I ask him.

He looks at me and shrugs.

"I barely know myself. All I knew was I couldn't leave you there to die."

I blush and turn around.

"Why…"

"Alec."

He says.

I look at him confused.

"My name.. It's Alec."

I could see how uncomfortable he was.

I smiled.

"Ash, well its Ashley. But I go by Ash."

He smiles.

"Well Ash, I promise I won't hurt you."

I nod.

"But your "friends", will in fact do that very thing."

He sighs.

"Tell me about yourself."

I glare at him.

"Why should I trust you?"

He laughs and I can't help but smile at how cute he looks when he does.

"Haven't we been over this, you can trust me."

I smile and look away.

"Too bad I can't. The devil was known to be trustworthy maybe even handsome like you. But he deceived Adam and Eve, won't you do the same too?"

He's right in front of my face and he lifts both of my arms and wraps them around his neck.

"I may be a demon, but I'm already falling for an angel."

I blush and let my arms fall from his body.

"You're the angel."

He shakes his head.

"I'm not… I saved you, but that doesn't make me good. The people I've killed in my life… I would never be anything but a demon."

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me."

So we talked. All day telling each other everything, our darkest secrets our dreams. It went on like that for months.

I of course eventually went back to my aunts. Nothing was better but Alec was my escape.

**Ten months Later**

I met Alec in our usual spot to see him fighting with the girl who hurt me a few months back.

**Jane's POV**

I thought he got rid of the problem. But he's fallen in love with it!

"ALEC! You of all people know what this means!"  
He shakes his head.

"I didn't tell her I'm a vampire Jane."

I laugh cruelly and shake my head.

"You are betraying the Volturi for this girl! Your eyes are gold ALEC!"

I scream in anger.

My stupid brother has been feeding of off the blood of animals. He is so ridiculous going in the ways of those Cullen's.

He just shakes his head.

"I don't want to kill another human if that hurts her. She is more important to me than the Volturi Jane."

I look at him shocked and smell her hiding.

"COME OUT! NO USE TO HIDE!"

The girl steps out and I smirk.

She was wearing a blue sweatshirt jeans and boots. She has pretty hazel eyes and olive skin, with curly black hair falling half way down her back.

"Well it makes sense why you like her."

I tell Alec.

He rolls his eyes and embraces her.

I couldn't care to watch the betrayal and ran back to the castle. I throw open the doors and see my master in his chair with a few others.

"Aro."

I say addressing my master. He smiles at me and motions the others to leave.

He holds his hand out to me and I gladly take it. I show him what I've seen and see his smile slowly leaves his face.

"Alec has betrayed us."

I say my voice even keeping out any of the pain I felt from the betrayal my brother has shown.

**Ash's POV**

We both sat on my bed and stared at each other.

"I rather not show you this Ash."

I roll my eyes.

"Please it's fascinating."

He sighs kisses my forehead and then starts. Slowly I lose all senses everything is numb.

I don't know if I'm smiling but I hope I was, But I soon got annoyed with the feeling, I didn't want it anymore then it was gone.

"That was cool Alec."

He looks at me shocked.

"I didn't stop Ash."

We both look at each other shocked.

"Now I did."

He said quietly.

We both just stare at each other.

"Well…"

The next thing I know he gently presses his lips to mine.

I gasp shocked and then wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

My heart starts beating faster my hands get sweaty, yet I can't stop myself from kissing him.

I press my lips harder to his cold marble lips and tangle my fingers into his hair.

He pulls away his eyes turning black.

"Let's…not do that again. I don't think I can control myself if you're going to act like that."

I blush and smile.

"Not my fault you're terribly distracting."  
He laughs and pecks my lips quickly.

"I think…. I'm in love with you."  
He says fearfully.

I smile about to proclaim my love to him, till I blood curling scream stops me mid thought.

I jump off the bed.

"NO!"

I run downstairs to see my aunt in a pool of her blood.

I fall to my knees and put her head in my lap. I stroke her face as tears run down my own.

Sure she was a horrible woman, but she's all I have left. None of my family will welcome me because my father was too _American_. I have no one left except Alec. I felt his cold arms wrap around me and he helped me off the ground.

"I'm so sorry."

I look towards the front door and see his sister smiling at us.

"Dear brother, I'm sorry we have to do this. CHELSEA NOW!"  
Alec's eyes turn pure black and he stares at me hungrily.

He stalks towards me his eyes black with thirst. He lunges at me his hands wrapped around my throat.

"Please Alec, you were doing so well."

He smiles, and lowers his head to my neck.

I close my eyes and see Jane and Chelsea's smile.

I'm soon burning with hatred.

I scream and see Chelsea fall to the floor holding her head.

Alec's eyes turn back to gold and he looks confused.

I continue to scream and Jane's eyes roll back into her head and she passes out. The glass in my house shatters and soon the stove sets on fire.

Alec puts his arms around me as I fall to the floor and sob into my hands. He wasn't shocked by what just happened, and I was too depressed from my Aunts death to realize it.

"We have only one option Ash, I need to keep you safe."

I look up at him.

"What?"

He smiles grimly.

"I need to apologize to a certain family."

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in while I've just been so busy. So please forgive me for the long time between updates.**

**Thanks to,**

**Ravenna nightxxx- **So glad you liked it sorry it took so long to update.

**Missclearwater 80- **Yea sweet Alec is pretty cute.

**Bobalina72- **Yea I know I have a lot of grammar mistakes. But I'm still learning, and trying to fix them as best as I can. Thanks for reviewing and glad you liked it!

**Thank y'all for reviewing means a lot.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Alec's POV**

I took the first flight I found out of Italy and to Washington. I was shifting uncomfortable in the modern clothing. I have never worn such clothing, and Ash only laughs at me.

"Stop fidgeting Alec, your making me nervous."

I take her hand an shake my head.  
"You have nothing to fear love, I'm afraid for my own safety not yours."

She nods and leans her head back into the seat and gives me a reassuring smile. I held her hand till she fell asleep and then started shaking my foot again. I hated this dumb airplane they traveled too slow for my liking. I needed to hurry before Jane does something irrational again.

We finally land in Forks and I again forgot how sad the town looks. Ash's face fell once she saw it.

"I thought America would be so much more... pretty."  
She said frowning.

I kissed her forehead.

"It's better in some places, ugly in others."

She smiles and takes my hand leading me out of the airport.

I pay the cab driver and take our bags.

I take a deep breath and Ash takes my hand in reassurance.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

I nod but I was afraid what they would do to her.

_Do what you want to me, but leave her out of this._

I know Edward can hear my thoughts, and Ash's heart beat.

"Alec, what is the meaning of this?"

Carlisle ask coming out of their house.

I see Bella, Edward, and the rest of the Cullen's come out of the house.

"Whoa! You're a vegetarian!"

Emmet comments.

I roll my eyes at their reactions. Bella's mouth hangs open and Carlisle looks speechless.

"Yes I'm drinking animal blood."

Emmet burst out laughing.

"What? Does the Volturi wants you to spy on us?"

Edward looks from me to Ash and smirks.

"No he fell in love with a human, and you said I was a fool."

I looked down in embarrassment, and Ash squeezed my hand.

"I apologize, I just... I need to keep Ash safe. She's my priority, I don't care if you won't welcome me in your home just please. I need to keep her away from Jane."

Edward looks at me and the rest of the Cullen's wait till he's done reading my mind.

"Oh hurry up Edward, he's not lying!"

Alice yells.

I smile and she moves from the Cullen's side of the driveway and walks towards us, Jasper in tow.

"Hi my names Alice."

She said holding her hand out to Ash."

She removes her hand from mine and takes Alice's.

"Ashley, but call me Ash."

She smiles.

"I know, and were going to be best friends."

Both her and Ash smile.

She starts leading her into the house, Rosalie, Renesmee, and Bella behind them.

I stay in the driveway and only Carlisle and Edward remain.

"Were trusting you Alec, do you promise not to bring harm to our family?"  
I nod.

"The same to you, Ash means more to me than anything."

Edward nods.

"I can tell."

I realize he meant by my appetite and I nod.

"But Alec, she's fifteen you were changed at fourteen."

I sigh.

"I know, but I don't think I have it in me to change her."

Edward nods.

"I understand but she won't be happy."  
I nod.

**Ash's POV**

I can't believe I let her give me a makeover. But once she started bringing out the clothes I couldn't help myself.

"So English is your second language?"

Renesmee asks.

I nod.

"Oh say something in Spanish."

I smile.

"Um..._Mariposa."_

Renesmee smiles.

"What does that mean."

I blush at my stupidity.

"It means butterfly, I know it's lame."  
She shakes her head.

"No it sounds really pretty in Spanish."

I shrug.

"I guess."

The rest of the day I didn't see Alec until I walked downstairs. I smiled and he gave me a hug. I kissed his lips quickly and ducked away.

"Ash... careful."

Was all he said before walking out of the house.

I shrugged not letting it get to me and joined Nessie and the "wolves" for dinner.

"Your actually dating that creep?"

The wolf Jacob asked.

I nod.

"He's not so bad, he's actually really sweet when you get to know him."

They all just gaped like fishes at my comment.

"Anyway, thank you Esme for your hospitality."

She smiles.

"Your very welcome Ashley."

I smile.

She reminds me so much of my mother. The same kind eyes, and caring personality. She shows her love to anyone who's willing to take it.

I feel my throat tighten with tears.

I feel one of them slide down my face.

"I-I'm sorry."

I choke .

She hugs me and rubs soothing circles in my back.

"I just... I still miss them."  
She nods.

"I know, and no one can blame you."

Alec walks in and see's me crying.

"What happened?"

I shake my head wiping my tears away and feeling stupid.

"Oh nothing, I'm just a being a big baby."

He frowns and pulls me towards him. I hug him back and sigh, I loved being in his arms. I felt save and loved.

He backs away with that sad look on his face. Like we won't last, like this will end any second, and I just don't understand. Why doesn't he think we'll last, we can be together. I know he's in some vampire cult and apparently so are these people, but I don't care.

"I can't do this to you Ash."

I shake my head confused.

"Why Alec."

He takes my hand and throws me onto his back. He runs out of the house and straight into the woods.

Once were far enough I jump of his back.

"I don't want to drag you into this world."

I shake my head.

"I don't care."

He sighs running his fingers through his hair in irritation.

"Do you know what I am?"  
I shake my head.

"Yes, but I don't care."

He looks at me in shock.

"How?"

I shrug.

"Jane."

He growled angrily.

"I'm a vampire Ash! I can kill you, and you stayed with me!"  
I got right back into his face.

"YES! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

He stared back at me shocked. I was breathing hard in anger.

"You love me?"

He asked stepping closer to me and putting his hand on my cheek.

I take a step back annoyed with him.

"Of course I love you idiot!"

I say throwing my hands in the air in irritation.

"Just let me love you, let me get close to you. I know we don't have a lot of time, and I know you won't change me. Please just... let me enjoy this."

He sighs.

"I can't... I'll hurt you or... worse."

I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I'm willing to take the risk if you are."

He sighs.

"Why risk it?"

I smile.

"Because my love for you...Burns."

With that he silences me with a kiss.

* * *

**So I finally finished this chapter only three hours! So proud of myself. Anyway sorry for the long update. I'll try to get another soon.**

**-True Goddess**


End file.
